


Jdronica One-shots

by Veronicasawyerr



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, everyones happy yay, heavily implied, just full fluff, like a fair amount of smut, no muder au, not graffic but like, oh also smut, ok maybe a lil angst, one shots, yay fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicasawyerr/pseuds/Veronicasawyerr
Summary: Hi! This is just a fun work I'll be doing when I'm bored- not as serious as my two other fics. I've been writing a lot of dark and angsty Heathers content (what can you expect, its heathers!) so now I just want a space where I can have Jd and Veronica have a nice healthy relationship. Ideas, requests, and recommendations are always welcome! Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 28
Kudos: 51





	1. Slushied

"Jd, step back. Jd, don't you dare! This will be catastrophic!"

"Oh, how pitiful. If only you hadn't called me a, and I quote, 'tan life-sucking vampire', it wouldn't have come to this,"

"Jd, don't you want a life with me? C'mon..."

Jd smirked at Veronica.

"Nope."

Veronica let out a mixture of a scream, squeak, and laugh as Jd poured her slushy onto her head. "You suck! My shirt is white, dumbo," Veronica said, wiping the frozen drink from her eyes. She picked up the still half-full cup and poured the remainder onto Jd, seeking revenge. Jd let out an even higher-pitched scream that Veronica had, which made her roll her head back laughing. 

Jd smirked. "Oh, you think this is funny, Ms. Sawyer? You find this funny?"

Veronica, still giggling, wiped some slushy from her hair. "Yes, _Mr. Dean_ , yes I do,"

"I'll give you something to laugh about,". With that, Jd picked up a freezing Veronica, shouting mock protests, and flung her over his shoulder. He quickly opened his back door, where he found it pouring outside. He smiled to himself, as he restrained Veronica's legs, kicking to be let down.

"Jason Dean, you put me down this instant!" she squealed as he stepped out directly into the rain.

"Oh no, I don't think I will!". Jd walked quickly to the other side of his backyard, careful to the drop Veronica in the mud. "Get ready babe!" he warned, as he neared his pool. Veronica huffed, not being able to see in front of her, therefore not knowing what was coming next. Jd adjusted her in his arms and quickly chucked Veronica into the deep end of his pool.

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now!" she exclaimed as she surfaced, her expression a mixture of annoyance, shock, and glee. "Well, the jokes on you, cause now you have a slushy infused pool. Help me out," she asked, taking his hand. Before he could pull her out, though, Veronica yanked Jd into the pool with a laugh. He stayed underwater for a minute, spluttering when he surfaced.

Veronica laughed at how long his hair was when straight by the water, it was covering his entire face. Shoot, she realized, they were in their clothes! Heather would kill Veronica, this shirt was expensive. Veronica pushed the thought aside, though, to push the hair out of a saddened Jd's face. "Sorry babe, you should've been ready!". Jd laughed and splashed Veronica with the now blue-tinted pool water. 

It was around 40 degrees outside, so the pool was quickly making them both very cold. They climbed out and found some towels on a pool table, luckily under an umbrella. Jd wrapped Veronica around in a blue and black striped one, twisting her in. "You kind of look like a burrito in that," he observed, taking in the sight of Veronica without arms.

"I will take that as a compliment," she stated, pulling her arms out of Jd put his towel over his shoulder. In the distance, next house over, a song was playing. _Very_ loudly. Jd rolled his eyes.

"Why do people feel the need to share their shitty music taste with the world?" he asked, looking down at a still cold Veronica. Noticing her shiver, he pulled her into his arms, hoping to warm her up. He kissed her lightly on the top of her wet head, and she smiled a bit. Finally, they had a truce.

Veronica laughed as the song changed. "No babe, it's our song!"

_I like that you're broken_  
_Broken like me_  
_Maybe that makes me a fool_  
_I like that you're lonely_  
_Lonely like me_  
_I could be lonely with you_

Jd listened carefully, not breaking eye contact with Veronica. Yep, this song kind of described their early relationship, just a few months ago. So much has changed since then, since they first saw each other in the 7-11. Hell, their relationship was a whole world different from when she climbed through his window and jumped his bones. Jd smiled at that particular memory. He lightly stroked her waist with his thumb, venturing lower to her upper thigh. Veronica smiled and blushed and she parted her legs ever so slight. That was all the response he needed.

"I guess it is..." he said, unwrapping Veronica from her towel. She shivered underneath the cold rain with no protection. Jd shed his towel too and placed his hands on his girlfriend's waist. She looked beautiful, even soaking wet with bits of melted slushy still in her hair. Actually, she looked even better. Just as gorgeous as the day they met. "I love you so much..."

_There's something tragic, but almost pure_  
_Think I could love you, but I'm not sure_  
_There's something wholesome, there's something sweet_  
_Tucked in your eyes that I'd love to meet_

Veronica smiled and put her hands over his shoulders. "I love you too," she replied, staring into his eyes with deep intensity, trying to read his mood. She didn't have to wait long, as Jd picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Then show me,"

_Life is not a love song that we like_  
_We're all broken pieces floating by_  
_Life is not a love song, we can try_  
_To fix our broken pieces one at a time_

Jd carried his girlfriend all the way to his room, as they intensely kissed. Jd gave up on waiting and threw her onto his bed. He quickly shed his shirt as he practically pounced on her, leaving her laughing. He followed the curve of her small neck with his mouth, making marks wherever he, please. She was his, and he was hers's and no one else got to see Veronica like, moaning on his bed. "You are so goddamn sexy," he said as he moved his attention back to her mouth, tasting the blue raspberry slushy she had been drinking before she wore it.

Veronica sat up and looked at Jd. "Where's this all coming from? Got a secret slushy fetish?" she teased, lifting one eyebrow. Jd smirked on pushed her back down onto the bed, ripping her shirt off. "Oh, definitely. Veronica Sawyer, covered in slushies for me to lick off, what could be better?"  
  


_I like that you're broken_  
_Broken like me_  
_Maybe that makes me a fool_  
_I like that you're lonely_  
_Lonely like me_  
_I could be lonely with you_  
_I like that you're broken_  
_Broken like me_  
_Maybe that makes me a fool_  
_I like that you're lonely_  
_Lonely like me_  
_I could be lonely with you_

"Is your dad home?" Veronica asked, moaning into the kiss. Jd continued to abuse her mouth, holding her shoulders down as he did so. He slowly started to remove her skirt, leaving her in just bra and underwear. Perfect.

"Car- not here. Will be home- 4:00 pm," he muttered, not wanting to. break this kiss. Jd unclasped Veronica's bra, leaving her blushing as his eyes lit up to the sight of her chest. Veronica turned over to look at his clock, and Jd took this as an invitation to kiss down her neck, collarbone, and chest, leaving hickeys and bites as he went. 

"Babe, it's 3:50..." she said, melting into the kisses he was providing. They both sat up, knowing that it would be longer than 10 minutes. Veronica looked down at Jd's... situation and felt a pang of guilt. "Lay down," she said with a smirk, pulling her hair back with a scrunchie, knowing that she could be in control for once. "I can make this quick."

*

Veronica's head was on Jd's chest as he played lightly with a strand of her hair. Veronica was in her underwear, and one of Jd's old band shirts. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Hmm.. don't know" she replied with a giggle. He leaned down to kiss her again when a door opening downstairs ruined the moment.

"Shit, my dad," Veronica stood up, realizing that her current outfit was a dead giveaway to what they just did. She reached down for her regular clothes, only to remember the series of events that had taken place an hour before, including Jd throwing her into a pool. She couldn't put the clothes on, so she was screwing.

Footsteps headed up the stairs and started to get closer to Jd's room. "Shit- the closet!" he quickly whispered, as he helped Veronica in, and closed the door just in time.

"Heyyy, buddy! How's it going?" Big Bud Dean asked, swinging Jd's door open, holding a beer bottle. Jd awkwardly leaned against his closet door to avoid suspicion but failed greatly.

"Um, good. Just doin' some homework..." he nervously responded, walking over to his next and picking up a book. His dad nodded, then looked at his floor.

He coughed. "Does doing homework have anything to do with the bra and skirt on your floor?" he asked, picking the bra up by a strap. Inside the closet, Veronica covered her mouth as her face burned red. Shoot, they were caught.

"Put that down! Just- I-" Jd grabbed the bra from his dad's hands and stuttered as he tried to find an explanation for what had just very clearly happened.

His dad laughed and put his beer down on Jd's nightstand. "I don't care, do what you want. At least one person in this family is getting laid. You don't have to hind in the closet Vivienne!" He yelled as he exited Jd's room. 

"Its Veronica!" Jd yelled back before closing his door. Uh oh.

He walked over the closet and opened the door to a very clearly embarrassed Veronica. They both stared at each other, mortified at what just happened.

"He knows we fuck," Jd stated, looking scarred.

"Uh-huh,"

"And he doesn't care,"

"Uh-huh,"

"And he touched your bra,"

Veronica made a fake gagging noise, then stared at Jd. Within a moment, they burst out laughing at what had just happened. "Oh my gosh, that was awful!" Veronica said, still giggling at the encounter. "Well hey, at least you have his blessing?" she said, hoping to find a silver lining.

Jd cupped her cheek in his hands, gazing into her eyes with a small smirk. "You should know by now, I do what I want,"


	2. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @Peanutbutterland, thank you everyone who's read so far!
> 
> Also, trigger warning for homophobic slurs!

Three weeks since the fall of Veronica Sawyer. Three weeks had passed from when she dropped from the highest, most powerful clique in school, back down to Loserville. This was not a careful, structured descend, no. Veronica had spit in the face of the social hierarchy, or rather threw up on their shoes, and said fuck it. She knew that it didn't have to be like this, she could kiss Heather's ass and end up where she was before, just with less trust. But after seeing the horrors that went down at those stupid highschool parties, she never wanted to go back. No, she wasn't much fonder of movie nights with Martha, because after experiencing true adrenaline, they felt dull. But they were safe, controlled, and chill. No risk of certain death, or a demon queen knocking at your door, telling you you'll be dead by Monday. Still, Veronica longed for more, 

She wasn't completely alone in her plummet, though. The night of Heather's party, Veronica had done a few stupid things. One of them was drinking until she couldn't feel, another one was allowing Heather to shake her shoulders. But maybe climbing through Jason Dean's window was the stupidest thing she did. Not that she regretted it, and not that it was a mistake, but it did solidify the fact that she would never be normal again. Normal teenage girls don't climb a house, jump in through a window, and tell the strange new kid that she would break his dick. However, most teenage boys wouldn't just go with it. Scratch that- they would.

So here she was, three weeks since the incident, surprisingly not alone. The top is lonelier than the bottom, she had soon realized. And though liquid courage in her veins and rushes of serotonin from committing minor crimes made Veronica feel alive, so did passing notes in History class. So did skipping lunch to go to 7-11 with Jd, leaned up against the back of the building, freezing away their worries. So did smiling at the Heathers when they gave her death glares in the halls. This was a different rebellion than what she was used to. Less of the short skirts and blush, more of the eyeliner and Jd's leather jacket. Heather's Porsche rides to school turned into fast rides on Jd's motorcycle. Sometimes she didn't wear her helmet, and her hair was free in the wind. Those moments were worth all the torment.

The torture was actually not as bad as she thought. Certain respect was granted to her as she took a free fall. The other students got a glimpse of what a former somebody was, something that never existed in Sherwood. You were either out, or in for life. Not Veronica, though, she was different. Different enough that most students didn't want to mess with her.

But the top 1% didn't give a shit. The football team, some of the cheerleaders, and the Heathers, of course. They knew that in order to keep the school at their feet, they had to show that they weren't afraid of Veronica. That lowly scum was to be treated like lowly scum, and nothing else. She served as their warning to the other students: don't mess with the royals, or you will get beheaded. Unfortunately for Veronica, being an example to the world was not a fun job. Quick shoves into lockers from the lesser-known football stars, cruel names from the cheerleaders. Kurt and Ram's taunts bordered on sexual harassment, though Veronica would always walk away. Nothing was as bad as the Heathers, though.

Even if people knew Heather McNamara as the sweet Heather, she was a Heather nonetheless. She'd pass Veronica notes from Heather C, detailing cruel things. Veronica would always take it, provide her with a sarcastic thanks, and rip it up. That didn't stop Heather's snide comments about her appearance, about how ugly she'd begun. Veronica nodded along with a smile, wondering silently how the girl who she had talked with all night at a sleepover, spilling her heart out, could be so cruel from the bidding of her leader.

Heather Duke was always a bitch, even when they were supposed to be friends. No matter what Veronica was wearing, she hated it. Her hair, her makeup, it could be perfect, and Heather Duke would still make snide comments in front of the entire class. Half of her insults were weight-related. Veronica assumed she was projecting her own insecurities onto her, but that didn't stop the words from stinging. She was always too skinny or too fat, too slutty or too prudish. She could never win, so while the words hurt, she knew deep down they weren't true.

Heather Chandler was a walking nightmare. Her red stilettos could trip Veronica or step on her feet with no remorse. An elbow to the rib in the lunchroom, yanking of hair in study hall. It was rather juvenile, the way she tortured Veronica. Her words cut the deepest, as they weren't about shallow things like her appearance. She would talk endlessly, while Veronica would pretend to read, about how everyone knew her relationship with Jd was fake. She would laugh and twirl her hair, as she described how he settled for her, and only used her for her body. Which, she always pointed out, was all Veronica would ever be good for. She constantly reminded her that she would never leave this horrid town, but instead live her life as a housewife to a husband, probably Jd, who would give up on their marriage after kid #1, and get a mistress.

That was the problem with Heather Chandler. She was closet to Veronica in their short-lived friendship, and therefore knew all of her worst fears. Among others, the whole 'stuck in Sherwood Ohio' thing shook her up inside, and eat away at her core. 

The school day had ended, and Veronica was about to hop onto Jd's bike when she remembered that she had left her phone in her locker. "I'll just be a minute," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading into the now empty hallways of Westerberg high. She made her way to her locker, grabbed her phone, and reached to close the door. However, someone else did it for her. 

"How's our favorite resident dyke?" came Kurt's voice as he stood menacingly over the girl. Veronica rolled her eyes. 

"Screw off, Kurt," she said turning around to leave as soon as possible. Unfortunately for her, Ram grabbed the collar of her (well, Jd's) jacket and spun her back around.

"I believe my buddy Kurt here asked you a question, _whore,"_ Ram said, standing over a foot taller than her. Veronica was lying if she said she wasn't slightly scared and intimidated. She knew that had a bark worse than their bite, but she certainly could not fight both of them. He kept his grip tight on the collar, and she thought about trying to slip out of the jacket. No, she just needed to escape.

"I'm great. Let go of me, Ram!" she said attempting to pry his hands off of the jacket as he laughed. He briefly let go, and Veronica made a run for it. She tried not to slip as she hurried through the halls, only to be grabbed back by her hair. She let out a pained yelp, as Kurt held his grip. "Don't- touch me!" she yelled, desperately trying to get away from the two.

"Don't- talk to me like that, whore," Ram mocked, laughing as Kurt turned her around.

"Whore? I thought I was a prude?" she asked, hoping to distract.

The two boys looked confused for a moment before they started to laugh. "Well Ronica, as they said, clean in the streets..."  
  


"Freak in the sheets!" Kurt finished, as the two bent over laughing. Veronica saw this as an opportunity to run but was stopped by Ram grabbing her wrist. Hard. That was gonna leave a bruise. He smiled menacingly at her before pulling her back and slamming her entire body against the lockers. She let out a mixture of a scream and squeak, as her head hit the metal. "What's wrong Veronica, can't handle a little roughness? We were sure that Jason Dick liked to get rough in-"

Kurt stopped. Veronica looked up, confused, and saw a horrific, yet relieving sight. Jd's hand was over Kurt's mouth and... Jd was beating Kurt up, just like that one day in the cafeteria room. "Say that again Kelly, I dare you. I'll beat you and Ram right here! Remember what happened? Say it!"  
  


Kurt coughed, as Jd had been choking him for a little too long. "You're insane!" he yelled as Jd and Ram started brawling. Jd was clearly winning, as Ram had no strategy other than throwing as many random punches as possible. Kurt joined in the fight, but it was still uneven, as Jd clearly had more experience fighting that the two. Veronica tried to break it up, but Jd told her that she needed to stay back. He was serious, so she did.

It lasted for two more minutes before Veronica had enough. "Jd, you'll kill them! Let's just go," she said, trying to pull him away from the mess.

"No! I heard what they said and _nobody_ gets to talk to you like that," Jd grabbed Kurt by the neck and shook him. "Do you hear me? No one!" he shouted, kicking Kurt in the balls. Veronica had to admit, Kurt on the ground, withering in pain and grabbing his crotch was certainly a funny sight. Ram, however, wasn't giving up. 

"Let's leave Kurt, he's just mad he has a slut for a girlfriend," Ram said, pulling Kurt up. Jd attempted to lunge forward but was stopped by Veronica pulling him back. 

"Don't do it," she whispered, trying to get him to look at her, and not them. "They aren't worth it, ignore them." Jd nodded, and they started to head out when Kurt yelled one last insult.

"Your fag boyfriend is only with you cause you have no tits, so you look like a dude!" was Kurt's best idea of an insult. Veronica sighed, there was no stopping Jd now. He tackled Ram, kneeling over him as he repeatedly punched him in the face. Veronica wasn't worried so much for Kurt as she was for Jd's knuckles, he was already bleeding pretty bad. She quickly ran to over to them.

"Jd, come drive me home or I'm walking," she said, hoping to get him off of Kurt.

"Veronica, just wait for me outside. I'm going to teach them a lesson," he replied, sending another punch to the bloody face of Kurt. He got up, and landed an uppercut on Ram's chin, making him fall backward. 

"Jd, please?" she asked, using her most persuasive voice. He sighed, then kicked Kurt, who was laying on the floor, for good measure.

"Fine. And for your information, her boobs are great!" Jd yelled as they exited the building, Veronica's face turning red. Why did he always have to fight back? He needed to understand that getting the last word wasn't the best thing.

As soon as they stepped out, Jd turned to her. "Did he hurt you?" he asked, a million tons of concern bleeding into his voice. Veronica remembered what had started it all, Kurt shoving her into a locker. She stroked the back of her head and felt no blood, only a slight bump. 

"I'm fine, let's get out of here so we can clean up your hand," she said as they made their way to his motorcycle. "You know, fighting them won't do anything," she said as Jd handed Veronica her blue helmet. She sighed and secured it on.

"They hurt you," he said plainly as if that was an excuse for beating them both bloody. He hopped on the bike, and patted behind him, telling Veronica to sit. 

"Jd, you seriously hurt them! They were just being assholes,"

"Veronica, they called you a whore!" he said angrily, turning to her. 

She scoffed. "Yeah, and a prude. If thy can't make up their mind, I won't believe any of it," she stated, trying to get Jd to understand a bit. It was sweet that he was protective, but they could get into trouble if he didn't tone it down a bit.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like them talking to you like that," Jd said, looking down at his feet. Veronica felt a slight pang of guilt; he was only trying to help. Jd stood up and wrapped Veronica in his arms, pulling her head onto his chest. "I'll be better. Now let's go back to my house. My dad's not home, you know what that means," he said, kissing her forehead, then wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Lion King on DVD?" Veronica excitedly asked.

Jd hopped onto the bike. "You know it."

*

Jd's house had such a strange energy. You could either walk in and be hit with a wave of pure dread and depression, or it could feel like home. Veronica learned pretty quickly that the feeling depended almost solely on whether or not Jd's dad was home. Luckily enough, he was gone for the weekend, so they had full ownership of the couch and tv. Veronica took off her shoes before entering, a custom her mom had taught her when she was young. Jd liked to make fun of her for this, as he never did the same.

Veronica stepped inside, and immediately lost her footing. The wood floors were so unnaturally slippery, and she fell right on her butt. "Ouch," she said, as Jd laughed. He threw his head back, causing him to lose his own footing, and slip onto his back. "What's with your floor?" Veronica asked between giggles.

"Guess my dad waxed it," Jd mused as he struggled to get up. 

"It kind of like ice skating," Veronica said, standing and sliding about in her socks. "Take your shoes out and try it!" she said, twirling on the slippery floor, Jd rolled his eyes, but his mouth turned to a smile.

"C'mon, family guys reruns won't watch themselves!"


	3. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, basically the title lmao. No smut, just like light kissing and shit. Anyways thanks for reading xx

"Are you sure we want to do this?" Jd asked in a concerned manner as he and Veronica Sawyer faced the closed doors of Westerberg high. Even from outside, they could hear the loud footsteps of the students and the cheap DJ playing Gangnam Style. "I'm willing to ditch..." he trailed off, scratching his collar. Veronica almost felt bad; she knew Jd hated fancy clothes. He had to borrow the outfit from his dad, as all he owned was his trench coat, worn leather jacket, jeans, and bunches of band t-shirts. Veronica had instead he wore something nice, as it was their first homecoming together, and Jd's first homecoming in general. But the night didn't seem to be filled with anything but teen awkwardness.

Veronica grabbed his hand, remembering her first dance. God, it was a nightmare. She had gone with her eighth-grade boyfriend, Ethan Mars. Her mom had taken a million photos, and the two instantly separated the moment they entered the gym. In the end, before his mom came to pick them up, he tried kissing her. She says tried, because he almost completely missed, practically making out with her cheek as she stood motionless, not sure what to do. By the time he finally located her lips, she pulled away and gave him a cringe-worthy high-five instead of a kiss. She shuddered at the memory. "Just for a few minutes, the Heathers would have a fit if they found out I wasted this dress," she said with a weak smile. This wasn't going to be a fun night, and they both knew it.

Jd nodded, and opened the door to the gym. A pretty underwhelming sight awaited them. Half the students were in a circle, pumping their fists as Kurt did the worm drunkenly. Someone must have spiked the punch. Some dateless kids sadly sat at the tables, picking at a Walmart cookie. Veronica was just about to tell Jd she changed her mind, that you couldn't pay her to stay when Heather McNamara ran over to her. "Oh my gosh Vernocia, you look gorgeous! Your make up is solo pretty!" she gushed, a smile widening on her face.

"You did my makeup, remember? You look good too, Heather. Are you here with Ram?" she asked, as she felt Jd leave her side. Probably to grab punch.

"Yep! I think he's over there," she said, pointing to the circle, which now included Ram's worm, which was more of a dry hump against the floor. Veronica suppressed a laugh at the ridiculous sight. "Oh, I have to show you to Heather and Heather, your dress is so pretty! I'm _so_ glad we told you to go with this one!" she said, grabbing Veronica by the wrist to bring her to the two other queens of Westerberg.

Heather Chandler was extremely extra, as always. Even though it was homecoming, she wore a long, deep red prom dress. Her hair was straightened, a new look for her, and her lipstick was bright red. It suited her, as the color always did. Heather Duke's dress was less formal but still cute. It was an almost skin-tight emerald green dress, and she wore a pearl necklace to compliment it. Though her look didn't quite outshine Heather Chandler's, she still looked nice. Heather McNamara's dress was the brightest, an off the shoulder pale yellow dress that matched her eyeshadow look. The Heathers all had different looks but still looked like the perfect trio. 

Veronica matched alongside too. Her midnight blue satin fit and flare dress had been unanimously voted on. Though the deep V neckline made her slightly uncomfortable, along with the short length, she had to admit that the dress was really pretty. "Hey guys, you look great!" Veronica greeted. Heather Duke smiled with a small fake tint as if she didn't quite believe her. Heather Chandler threw her long hair over her shoulder and gave a self-centered smile, as to tell Veronica 'I know, bitch, I know,'. 

"You too. Where'd your boy toy head off to?" Chandler asked, picking up Veronica's necklace with her red acrylics to examine it. It was a gift from Jd on their 6 month anniversary, a gift Veronica was almost certain Martha told him to get her. Jd was romantic, just... in his own way. Dancing in the rain and buying her slushies was more his style. The necklace was just a silver chain with a 'J' on it, a way to keep Jd near her always. She loved it but could tell Heather didn't approve.

"Gee, Veronica, what does the J stand for, joke? Reminds me of your relationship," she said with a smirk. Veronica simply rolled her eyes, knowing Heather was probably just jealous that she didn't have any real form of affection ion her life.

"Heather, you know it's for Jd. Anyway, I don't know where he went," Veronica said, not feeling nervous. Jd must have a good reason for disappearing, he always had a reason.

"Whatever. Let's go dance, ladies!" Heather said, leading them to the dance floor. In the crowd, Veronica managed to slip away, and she quickly headed for the exit. She needed to find Jd so they could leave, this was more than enough socializing for one night.

"Veronica, don't get me thinking you were leaving without me?" a voice behind her beckoned. She turned around with a grin and saw much more of Jd than she saw earlier. Out of the earlier suit and tie, Jd had seemed to disappear so he could change into jeans, a nirvana t-shirt, and his leather jacket.

"Just waiting for you," she said with a smile, wrapping her hands over his shoulders. They must look so strange at that moment, a girl in full makeup, hair curled, in a beautiful dress, and I boy with messy hair and a leather jacket, his hands on her waist. 

"Let's ditch this join," he whispered into Veronica's ear. She responded with a smile, and they ran out of the building as fast as Veronica could in her heels. The night was freezing, they discovered as they step outside. "Take my jacket," Jd offered, handing Veronica the all too large covering. 

"How very _noble_ of you," she teased, throwing it over her bare shoulders. They quickly ran to his motorcycle, not bothering with the helmets they didn't bring. Veronica was willing and quite enthusiastic about ruining her perfect hair- it felt too stylized. She liked it messy, and she knew Jd did too. 

He drove quickly to his house, the street lights passing by them in an instant. It felt exhilarating to be this alive, to be so present. Ironic, how time seemed to slow down when the world sped up. Jd parked in his driveway, shrinking a bit as he saw another car. His dad must be home. "Would it be weird to ask you to go through the window?" he asked. It wasn't that he was ashamed of her, more than he was ashamed of his dad. More importantly, what his dad would say when he arrived home looking like a greaser, with his girlfriend looking like a model.

"Did you forget my first entrance? I'm a natural, babe," she said with a smile, turning to his backyard. "Wait, Jd, I'm in heels..." she said, pointing to her feet. Oh, that would be a problem. 

"It's whatever, he's probably asleep. Let's go," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the door. He braced himself for a possible dad lounging on the couch but found none. Thank god. "C'mon, let's go to my room," he said as she took off his jacket and handed it to him. "I'll lend you something more comfortable..."

With a giggle and a grab of Veronica's wrist, they headed up the stairs. "Well, if it isn't beauty and the beast!" a jolly voice powerfully said below them. 

"Just head to my room, I'll take care of it," Jd whispered to Veronica. She nodded and made her way to the boy's room. "Why are you chasing your friend away? I was going to tell her that I was proud of her for not coming in through the window this time!"

Jd rolled his eyes. "Do you ever think she comes through the window to avoid contact with _you?_ Leave her alone," Jd said, turning his back and almost making it fully up the stairs when his dad made another famously inappropriate joke.

"Just warning you dad, wear earplugs tonight, don't want you to hear me driving my bitchy girlfriend into the mattress," he loudly said, stretching and heading for the couch. That angered Jd for some reason, the way his dad called Veronica bitchy. He was like a Heather, in a 40-year-old man with a beer belly's form.

"Don't call her that!" he yelled, stomping down the stairs. 

His dad chuckled, turning on the tv. A building falling. Ah, how in character. "Not your girlfriend, eh? A friend with benefits?" Jd quickly stomped over to the couch, about to do-well, he wasn't sure. But his dad can't get away with insulting Veronica every single day, whether she was there or not. What type of father does that? A fucking jealous one, that's what. Jd rolled up his sleeve, prepared to either punch if in the gut or just threaten him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jd, come with me," Veronica softly said, turning him around. Damn it, one touch. And now he was going to let his father get away with being a douchebag for another day. Jd nodded, with a final glare to his dad, and they walked back to his room. 

"I'll turn the volume up!" His dad called from downstairs, clearly heavily enjoying the amount of anger he caused his son. Jd was about to fire back when Veronica raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm just trying to defend you..." he mumbled, sitting down on his bed.

"I know," Veronica replied, sitting next to him, her head falling on his shoulder. "but he's trying to make you mad, he's trying to get a response. Just walk away," she simply said.

"Easy for you to say, he's not calling _your_ girlfriend bitchy," he said with a slight snarl. His dad had no right to even talk to Veronica, let alone talk to her like that. He was like, diseased, and each word he said risked Veronica getting infected.

"I mean, I kind of deserve it. I always enter through the window, I hide in closets, I never introduced myself. That is kind of bitchy," she said, standing up to take off her heels. Heather had managed to find the most uncomfortable pair in the world, with the thinnest heel. It was like walking on eggshells.

"He doesn't even know you, he can't say that! Plus, you meeting him would be like throwing a steak into a lion's den. He'd kill you! And his sex jokes are unbearably unnecessary!" Jd complained, his head hitting his pillow. 

Veronica smiled sympathetically. "Oh, so I'm a steak now? I can handle it. But I do agree with that last part, kind of makes me want to never have sex again," she joked, almost laughing at the way Jd's face fell.

"Another reason to beat the shit out of him!" he dramatically said, standing up and kicking his own shoes off. "That is a change in my life I cannot accept," he said, walking over to her, placing his hands on her hips. He slowly leaned in for a kiss, but Veronica pulled back with a laugh.

"Slow your roll, cowboy. I need to change out of this dress. Got an extra shirt?"

*

"Do you really think you can handle my dad?" Jd asked, Veronica's head on his chest as they laid still. He lent her one of his old band t-shirts, and she was wearing a pair of his boxers. They were so peaceful at that moment, so untouchable.

"I think so. I deal with Kurt and Ram all the time," she said, feeling his fingers play with a strand of his hair. "Besides, parents love me," she remarked. Jd smiled to himself.

"Do they?"

"Yep. I get good grades, don't corrupt their kids, and I laugh at their stupid jokes. Perfect, right?" she joked, looking up at him.

He smiled, knowing the truth. "Perfect. You're perfect."


	4. Lovely, All Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, inspired by the Billie Eilish song Lovely, this has like no plot and its like ten words but I like it lol

I thought I'd had found a way. I thought I'd found a way to leave Veronica. Her soul was milky white, untouched by sin, besides the occasional sarcasm. Her blood crystal clear, her eyes trusting.

How could she trust him?

Wrapped in his arms, every second they spent making contact was ink bleeding into her blank page. 

He thought he could leave her, leave her to find someone whole. But he could never go away.

He was here with her, and he couldn't leave. Guess he's got to stay now.

This damn town, damn Sherwood. Jd's dad announced they weren't leaving here for a few years, and despite Veronica, Jd felt the urge to leave this awful place. 

_Oh, I hope someday we'll make it out of here._ Jd's whispers into Veronica's still, sleeping hair.

_Even if it takes all night or a hundred years._

He was open. He was here in the open, vulnerable. He could get hurt a million ways.

He never let himself be vulnerable.

He felt the need to hide. Need a place to hide, but he couldn't find one near.

God, he was fucked. Looking at Veronica, holding her, he finally felt alive. Outside, looking at the stars, he wondered if he could fight his fears, fight his demons. For her.

He wasn't alone, but he was. Veronica was with him, but not part of him. He could never let that happen, never let her get too close.

He'd ruin her.

So he had to stay alone. _Isn't it lovely, all alone?_

His heart was a delicate glass, protected by iron gates. His mind, stone.

One looks from her, it would tear him to pieces skin and bone.

_Sleep well darling, you're safe, you're home._


	6. Speak Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Veronica is getting married, and her best friend since childhood thinks it's to the wrong man.
> 
> Song: Speak Now, Taylor Swift

_I am not the kind of guy_

_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of girl_

_Who should be marryin' the wrong boy_

The wedding was truly beautiful, in a very non-Veronica type way. Classic church, white and purple flowers decorated the venue. Veronica likes blue. Betty Finn the maid of honor, the Heathers, Martha, and Veronica's cousin were the bridesmaids. Dressed in lilac flowy dresses. Never Veronica's style. The groomsmen were what you'd expect; regular suits with, you guessed it, purple ties. Veronica hated the best man, Ram Sweeney, and Jd knew it. He used to think she hated Kurt Kelly as well. High school really changed that.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_  
And his snotty little family, all dressed in pastel_

_  
And he is yelling at a groomsmen_

_  
Somewhere back inside a room_

_  
Wearing a suit oh so classic  
  
_

The alter music is the same old 'here comes the bride'. The same song Jd and Veronica made stupid parodies to in fifth grade. But now, here was Veronica, in a classic wedding dress, with a classic song, marrying her high school sweetheart. Her high school sweetheart who treated her like a 1950s housewife. Who she said she loved, but Jd knew she wasn't sure. But Veronica had said yes to the ring, yes to the wedding, yes to becoming Veronica Kelly. And it was going to happen soon.

She looked gorgeous, of course, but she also looked like a parallel universe version of herself. The Veronica Jd knew, the Veronica who refused to wear dresses until middle school, who played in the creek with him, who preferred band t-shirts, would never wear this to her wedding. She used to go on about how ugly her mom's dress was- too basic, frumpy, white. Now here she was, repeating the cycle. Here she was, ready to throw away her dreams to become another mother and wife in Sherwood Ohio. She was only 23, still in law school, still figuring out life- but here she was. Giving it all up.

She walks down the aisle with her father, as everyone expects. Kurt smiles when he sees her, the corners of his mouth turning upwards, his eyes barely changing. Veronica's hands are in his, and the ring bearer enters with his little pillow. As everyone expects.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say..._

This wasn't Veronica. Veronica wasn't meant for Kurt, she never was. Jd had loved her since the day they met in first grade, and he saw her slipping away in front of him. He always thought it would be them in the end, everyone did. But Kurt swooped her up the minute she became a Heather, and Jd never had the courage to tell her his feelings. She was getting away forever, this was his last chance.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

  
_I'll meet you when you're out_

  
_Of the church at the back door_

Jd didn't have that courage. To admit after 17 years of friendship that you were desperately in love with the other, that was absurd. So was breaking up a wedding, with everyone you've ever known in your small town there. Jd was always a loner, never fit in. Only when he was with Veronica. Things would never be the same if she was Kurt's and if Kurt was her's. He'd not only lose the love of his life but his best friend. Did he have enough courage to let her go?

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

  
_You need to hear me out_

  
_And they said, "speak now"_

The priest babbled on and on about stupid shit that Jd didn't care about. He cared about the hesitation in Veronica's smile, the way Martha twiddled her fingers, Heather McNamara's nervousness. Jd wasn't insane- they knew it too. Veronica was meant to be free, meant to be anyone but Kurt's. Their love was fake, their love was safe, their love was controlled. Jd and Veronica's love- it was messy. It would be messy and crazy and captivating, but it would be true. It would be the truest thing in this world. It is. Veronica loved Jd. He needed to take this chance. 

But as Ram grinned, as Veronica's mother cried, as Heather Chandler expressed her approval through facial expressions, Jd wasn't sure. God, the doubt. The doubt was worse than the stupid lilac colors that Veronica must hate, her stupid dress which must be itchy as fuck, and stupid Kurt Kelly, who was going to steal the love of Jd's life. Unless he did something.

_I hear the preacher say_

  
_"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

  
_There's a silence, there's my last chance_

Jd takes a deep breath. If he doesn't move now, Veronica is gone forever. He can't let her go. Not the nerdy 3rd grader who was obsessed with Harry Potter, not the awkward 13-year-old whose hair was frizzier than a lion's, not the freshly graduated college senior, off to change the world at law school, not the 23-year-old about to make the biggest mistake of her life. "Speak now or forever hold your peace," said the preacher. Jd took a deep breath. It was time.

_I stand up with shaking hands_

  
_All eyes on me_

  
_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

  
_But I'm only lookin' at you_

All eyes turned to Jd. When she processed what was happened, Heather Duke aggressively motioned for Jd to sit down. Heather Chandler menacingly glared at him, and Veronica's cousin gasped loudly. Kurt turned to him, a look of surprise and rage on his face. Ram's expression was just rage, as he shook his head at Jd, daring him to continue. The groomsmen, Veronica's parents, the bridesmaids, they knew. They knew Jd loved Veronica, and they probably hadn't ruled this out of happening. They were still shocked, though, as they most likely didn't think Jd had the balls to stop a wedding. Turns out, he did.

Veronica covered her mouth. Her eyes were full of shock and hope. He loved her with everything in him, every inch of him longed to be her's, and he needed her as his. She's perfect, about to marry someone unworthy. Jd stepped into the aisle and began.

"Veronica, I've loved you with my entire heart since first grade. I love you for your brain, for your heart, for your soul. I'm not the type of guy to even come to one of these weddings, and you are definitely not the type of girl to be in one. I'm not the type of guy to be so selfish as to crash a wedding, but I can't let you marry someone you don't love. Veronica, don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out, I love you."

_So don't say yes, run away now_

  
_I'll meet you when you're out_

  
_Of the church at the back door_

  
_Don't wait or say a single vow_

  
_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now._

"Veronica," Kurt said, his eyes on his bride, whose eyes were on her best friend. "Veronica, tell him he's insane if he thinks you'll leave me for him," Veronica didn't even look at Kurt, her hand was now on her forehead as she took in the massive confession. "Veronica. Veronica!"

_So don't say yes, run away now_

  
_I'll meet you when you're out_

  
_Of the church at the back door_

  
_Don't wait or say a single vow_

  
_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now._

"VERONICA!" Kurt yelled, enraged his finance was silent in such a situation. Veronica finally looked at Kurt as she closed her eyes.

Jd thought he heard her mutter some apology before she removed her engagement ring. Kurt tried to grab her wrist, but he was too late. Veronica grabbed Jd's hand, and they sprinted out of that stupid church with the stupid colors and stupid groom. Pure adrenaline rushed through their veins as hand in hand, they ran to his bike, laughing. Her veil had fallen along the way, but she didn't notice. Veronica Sawyer was, for once, not making the logical decision. She wouldn't make a pros and cons list, she wouldn't map out every way every option could go wrong. For once, she went with her heart.

_So don't say yes, run away now_

  
_I'll meet you when you're out_

  
_Of the church at the back door_

  
_Don't wait or say a single vow_

  
_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now._

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" she yelled as they hopped on his motorcycle, the bottom of her dress dirty with rainwater and dirt, she hiked it up onto her lap, and grabbed Jd's waist. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jd answered as he started the bike. "TO FREEDOM!" He screamed at the sky as they shot off into the distance. Veronica echoed.

"TO FREEDOM!"


	7. Masquerade pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set around the 50s, and when Jd leaves his number, it's for his home phone!
> 
> This will be a two-part one-shot (a two-shot!!)

Veronica Sawyer _hated_ Jason Dean with a passion. So did the rest of the Heathers, in fact. He was new to school at the beginning of Junior year, the same year Veronica got a one-way ticket to the top of Westerberg's food pyramid. He walked the halls as if he owned them, and talked to the Heathers like they were common filth. That never upset Veronica, it was actually quite refreshing to see someone care so little about the highschool power structure, what annoyed her was the rest of him. He was in her AP lang class Junior year, and boy was he difficult. Veronica was used to being the only semi-intelligent person in that class, and she was always a head above everyone in grades and over-all knowledge.

Until Mr. Jason Dean arrived. Sure, his grades were garbage, but that was because he simply didn't _try._ In class discussions, he was far too close for comfort in matching her wit, and Veronica didn't like it at all. Betty was usually the only other Shakespearian quoter at the school, so for Jd to be quoting Bauldaire on his first day? It was bold. The teacher seemed to appreciate it until he tried to smoke in class. Veronica had one look at his smug face when he answered a question that _she_ had her hand up for (he didn't even raise his hand!) and she hated him.

It didn't help that whenever he played jokes on the Heathers, she was always roped in somehow. He put a spider in the hair of Heather Duke, a known arachnophobic, right next to Veronica. The other girl flailed around ridiculously, and she ended up smacking Veronica in the face, leaving a purple bruise that lasted weeks. He flicked cigarette ash in her drink when she wasn't looking, he replaced Heather McNamara's chapstick with a glue stick, and he wreaked havoc across the school. Heather Chandler was constantly the target of his stupid pranks, yet they never seemed to work on her. Gum on the chair? She always noticed. Orange juice and milk instead of her water at lunch? She poured it out. The girl was invincible, and Veronica could tell Jd hated it. But that was beside the point.

The point is Veronica _hates_ Jd, but he doesn't seem to hate her. When she glares at him in the hallway, he simply mischievously grins at her. She attempts one of the famous 'Heather looks' (that usually make the recipient pee their pants in fear), and he laughs. The boy was immune to her 'power', which wasn't too strong, to begin with. Nonetheless, she hated him.

And now, he was her partner in class. It was the first day of senior year, and she was dressed to a T, as usual. She wore a white button-down blouse, covered with a sky blue sweater. Her skirt reached mid-calf and was polka-dotted with a white base and grey dots. Her hair had grown out from last year, and was now falling in dark curls slightly passed her shoulders, held up in a bandana similarly patterned to her skirt. Her blue acrylic nails matched her outfit perfectly, and not one was out of place. Veronica wore heels that added a whole five inches to her high, so she could be exactly one inch shorter than Heather Chandler. Heather McNamara was already one inch shorter than their leader, so she wore yellow ballet flats, and Heather duke wore two-inch heels to become the same height as Veronica and Heather Mac. Heather Chandler insisted that the height be perfect, so they could look perfectly in sync, yet have an obvious leader. She was the picture-perfect image of a popular, goody-two-shoes high school girl.

Jd was the opposite. He wore a dark trench coat that reached his ankles and a plain grey tee. His hair was dark and messy, sticking up in strange places. She could visibly see the lighter poking out of his pocket, and he didn't seem to mind. He wasn't exactly the stereotypical bad boy, as he had a trench coat instead of a leather jacket, but the other elements were all there. The motorcycle, the 'I don't give a fuck' attitude, the messy hair, the smoking, the hair gel. As Ms. Flemming, their extremely incompetent teacher paired them together, he gave her one of his dreaded smirks.

"Ronnie! Aren't you glad we're partners?" he asked, slapping down on the chair where he expected her to move to. She sighed as she picked up her binder and books, walking over to the vacant desk next to him, in the very back of the classroom. It was darker back there, and she could barely see the board. Even worse, the last row was filled with slackers who made inappropriate jokes under their breath the entire class. Not exactly Veronica's style.

She scoffed. "Not particularly, but that is beside the point. What has Ms. Flemming assigned for us?" she asked, smoothing her skirt as she sat down next to the boy. He laughed at her response, which caused a great deal of bewilderment, as she hadn't said anything particularly funny.

"Well, kitten, she _has assigned us_ to dissect and interpret the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet," he replied, opening his textbook to the correct page. Veronica rolled her eyes. Romeo and Juliet is work for an eighth-grader! It was their senior year in the most advanced English class possible, and this is what they were doing? Veronica hesitantly opened her book to the same page.

"Y'know, we kind of relate to them. _Forbidden lovers,"_ he teased, drawing out the ender of 'lovers'. Veronica raised an eyebrow and tempted him to go on. "You, a Heather, top of the food chain. Kind of like a princess, the way you walk around thinking you're _all that._ Much like Juliet," he said, annotating a line of the sonnet.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "First, you're forgetting that Romeo and Juliet not only could stand each other, which we cannot, but they were in love. Plus, you're no Romeo," she said, making a note of how Romeo hesitated to reveal himself to Juliet in the play.

Jd sarcastically grabbed his heart and threw his head back. "Oh dear princess, you wound me! Don't flip your wig, dolly! What did you get for line 33?"

"You may copy my paper, your work is to be ashamed of," she replied, handing over her fully annotated paper to Jd. He smiled as he copied her work, evidently thrilled at his own lack of participation. She crossed her arms as he hummed, waiting for the bell to ring so she could complain to the Heather's about Jd's nonsense.

"Here ya go, baby!" he said, flinging the paper back to her, hitting her in the face. She glared at him as she pulled it down, and positioned it on her desk. Flemming continued to go on and on about the importance of iambic pentameter, while Veronica could not care less. Again, this was a middle school lesson, and it held almost no importance now that everyone in the class was already aware of it. She mindless traced her fingers over the paper, no listening to a word her teacher was saying.

"Only one paper is needed to be turned in per group!" Flemming announced in a shrill, highly annoying voice. Jd stood from his chair.

"Don't worry, princess, I'll turn mine in. You keep that paper," he said. Why would Veronica want to keep that paper? It was the same nonsense as his. She started at it, hoping an answer would surface when she saw a message written in the corner.

_Call me, 536-293-4895_

*

"He wrote his _number_ on your paper? The nerve of that boy!" Heather Chandler exclaimed, holding the paper up to the light of her window. Veronica and the other Heathers sat on her fluffy emerald carpet, as Heather Duke braided Heath McNamara's hair. 

Veronica nodded quickly. "And he kept calling me princess, then he compared us to Romeo and Juliet-"

Heather interrupted her, turning around so violently her strawberry blonde hair whipped the window behind her. "Romeo and Juliet?! Oh my, he must think he has a chance! That truly is laughable. Do you suppose he assumes you're easy? Or perhaps he wrote down a fake number, so he could pull another one of his ridiculous pranks..." Heather trailed off, thinking. It wouldn't be beyond the boy to pull something like this.

"Don't blow your top, Heather, he was most likely just trying to get lucky. Let's ignore it for now," Heather Duke commented, not moving her eyes from the gentle waves of Heather's hair as she braided it. Heather Chandler nodded and placed the paper down onto her desk.

"That greaser just really gets on my nerves. He thinks he's so hip when he's just grody. Veronica, if he fancies you, maybe we can get back at him?" Heather asked, tilting her head.

"How so?" Veronica asked, tucking a loose strand of her raven hair behind her ear.

Heather sat down next to the other three and smoothed out her sweater. "Well, if he has feelings for you, he'd be upset to see you with someone else, correct?"

Veronica laughed a bit, leaning back to sit on her ankles. "I'd hardly think he has feelings for me, he just got a kick out of annoying me," she explained, biting her bottom lip.

"I suppose so," Heather said, reaching to take her long hair from her ponytail. "But, we still all need dates for the masquerade, and you are yet to find one, Ronnie."

Veronica stifled a laughed. Heather McNamara had been asked by Ram, and Heather Chandler would be accompanied by Carter Beanty, a linebacker on the football team. Veronica assumed Heather Duke and Kurt would go together, as they've had an on and off relationship for a few months now. Veronica had a few offers but was yet to decide. "Oh, Heather, can't I just go alone? It's not as if anyone will know who I am under the mask..." she trailed off, staring out Heather's window at a passing bird.

"But they will! You'll have a blue mask, I'll have a red mask, and so forth. Everyone will know who you are and it would be improper for you to attend without a date. How about Kurt Kelly? He is of good social status, and he's fine-looking," Heather suggested, raising her eyebrows at the other girl.

"Well, I assumed Kurt had an interest in asking Heather..." Veronica replied, looking over to the green-clad girl.

"Oh, no need to worry about me, I think I'll be going with Nate Archind," Heather Duke said as she slowly finished the intricate braiding on Heather McNamara. It was quite beautiful, and it was a wonder Heather learned how to do such a complicated technique.

Heather Chandler smiled, brushing her bangs out of her eyes as she redid her perfect high pony. "What do you say, Veronica? I can have him ask you tomorrow at school?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Did Veronica really have a choice in this situation? She was in no way interesting in going to a dance with Kurt, but he was nice and she could just ditch him halfway through.

"Fine, I'll say yes if he asked me," Veronica responded, a clear lack of enthusiasm in her voice. Heather Mac clapped her hands excitedly, while Heather Chandler gave an approving smile. This would be a very long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do I want to make this an actual fic lmao


	8. The A Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I apparently cannot get enough of random short chapters with no plot- here's this!
> 
> Song: A Team by Ed Sheeran
> 
> ALSO: PLEASE LOOK AT ENDING NOTE!

_White lips, pale face_

  
_Breathing in snowflakes_

  
_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

Veronica wrapped her coat tighter around her body as she breathed out cigarette smoke. First December in college, first December alone. She could have gone home to Sherwood to visit her parents, but it was too painful. Sherwood held memories that she loved, memories that she hated, memories that terrified her. It was where she grew up for the first time, on the playground, with Martha and Betty. It was where she grew up, for the second time, as a Heather. Sherwood was where she fell in love, where she had her heart broken for the first time.

It hurt to think about, so she didn't go. Snowflakes fell onto her face, the temperature always cold in Cambridge, Massachusetts. Her lungs burnt with every inhale- but she didn't care. They calmed her down, relieved her from the constant pressure from Harvard. Veronica shivered under the snowfall.

_Light's gone, day's end_

  
_Struggling to pay rent_

  
_Long nights, strange men_

The light seemed to be gone from her life. She had it all- she left the Heathers, Martha and Betty had forgiven her, and she had Jd. She couldn't even think about him without a chill running down her spine. What had gone wrong? Now, she had her dream. Studying at Harvard, she would probably end up going to law school, marrying a lawyer. Just like Jd predicted the first time they met. But life wasn't paradise, for Harvard was expensive.

Days were long and hard, nights were worse. She worked as an assistant at a local law firm so she could afford school, and so she barely got any sleep. Her grades hadn't seen a drop yet, but it was still the first semester. Veronica, for the first time in her life- felt the effects of being a 4.0 student. She wanted nothing more than to be back home, warm and dry, and safe. The problem was, she didn't know where home was anymore.

She got a boyfriend within the first two weeks. Maybe it was just her trying to get over Jd, maybe it was the excitement of a new city. But she chose a boy completely opposite to Jd, and let their relationship be completely opposite. She waited for him to make the first move, then she agreed. They went on nice dates to restaurants, not swanky ones to 7-11s. He was smart and reliable, kind, and caring. Perfect. Except perfect wasn't for her. She didn't let anything get too serious- despite what he told her he wanted. She let it be as casual as possible- didn't let herself fall in love. Because knowing herself, she would never fall out.

_And they say_

  
_She's in the class A-Team_

  
_She's stuck in her daydream_

  
_Been this way since eighteen_

She couldn't complain about her life. As she watched her breath form a cloud in the air, she knew she was lucky. Top of her class at Harvard, working at a law firm, desired. By all but herself, it seemed. Her life was one that she wished for in high school, yet not at all. She envisioned a new place was what she needed. A fresh start. But as her surroundings changed, her mindset stayed the same. She didn't want to go back to Sherwood, but something was missing. A part of her was still there, in that stupid town, with her stupid old boyfriend. 

Jd broke up with her a month before she left. He told her she needed a fresh start, he said he was dragging her down. He wasn't going to college, but Veronica hadn't cared. She still wanted to be with him, but he obviously didn't feel the same way. So she let him get away, and she spent a week dwelling. Martha and Betty, ice-cream and the princess bride. Heather McNamara proposed a prank, Heather Duke proposed a new man, Heather Chandler proposed murder. Veronica went with none of those.

No, she blocked memories of him out of her mind and spent that last two weeks of summer with her friends. They had fun at parties, they went to the beach, they had sleepovers. Sometimes he disappeared from the front of her mind, but he always only went as far to the back. Like a backpack she could never take off, but wasn't always aware of, Jd stayed with her until she left. That's when she started dating Jeremy. 

But she still, thought of him constantly. She daydreamed about her senior year, the good part. She left the Heathers, they made her life hell for a little while, then they matured. Everyone did, in a way. She was friends with everyone, and life was good. Sometimes when her professors would go on about things she didn't care about, she let herself return to Sherwood. Wild nights with the girls, wild nights with Jd. She never escaped the daydreams.

_But lately, her face seems_

  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_

  
_Crumbling like pastries_

  
_And they scream_

  
_The worst things in life come free to her_

Maybe it was depression. Maybe not. Veronica didn't feel much anymore- only longing. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed everyone. Jd the most, which killed her. He left, and so did she. But he was over her, probably working with his dad to blow shit up. She was the successful one- but it didn't feel like that. She still felt like the girl who threw up all over Heather Chandler's shoes, who was kicked from the Heathers before being invited back. She still felt like the girl who hesitated to leave.

Veronica sighed and took another hit of her cigarette. Jd got her into smoking them, then felt bad. He made her promise to stop forever. She promised. Break the promise like her heart.

Was it right to sell herself away, let Harvard rip her apart? It wasn't the school, wasn't the people- it was the lack of a home. No place on earth _would_ be home without him, because he was her home. Where she felt safest, where she felt calm. Happy, calm, safe. But here she was, feeling none of that. Silent screams in her head, she felt her face falling from the memory. The worst thing was having nowhere to go.

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

  
_Tried to swim and stay afloat_

  
_Dry house, wet clothes_

  
_Loose change, banknotes_

  
_Weary-eyed and dry throat_

  
_Call girl, no phone_

She felt her phone ring in her pocket but didn't bother to look at it. The world felt dark- and it wasn't due to the nighttime. She let herself be someone else's so she didn't have to deal with having no one. No one who got her, no one who bothered to get to know her. All of her. Jd and Veronica used to sit on his roof at 3 am and talk about life. Veronica told him about Harvard, he told her about escaping his dad. She told him her deepest fears, her biggest dreams. No one else knew her like him, not even her. But he was gone forever.

The phone rang again, and she declined without checking the number. She wasn't in the mood to talk right now.

_They say_

  
_She's in the class A-Team_

  
_She's stuck in her daydream_

  
_Been this way since eighteen_

"Veronica!"

  
_But lately, her face seems_

  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_

  
_Crumbling like pastries_

  
_And they scream_

  
_The worst things in life come free to us_

She wiped her head around, her brown hair following. She knows the voice, but can't seem to find the person behind it. 'It's not him', she thinks, her eyelids heavy with lack of sleep. She rubs her eyes and stands. "Jd?"

_'Cause she's just under the upper-hand_

  
_And goes mad for a couple grams_

  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

  
_'Cause in the pipe, she'll fly to the motherland_

  
_And sell love to another man_

  
_It's too cold outside_

  
_Angels to fly_

The cold air whipped around them like a painful truth. A deep silence consumed the park where Veronica had been sitting, as Jd stood in front of her, looking guilty. "I shouldn't have come. I just couldn't let you go without seeing you one last time- and explaining some things. Uh, Heather told me you have a boyfriend, and that's... that's really great, Ronnie," he said, obviously not believing the words he spoke. "So, uh, I never told you why I broke up with you. Ronnie, you got into Harvard!"  
  


"Yeah pretty obvious!" Veronica cut in, angered. Where did he come from, and why did he think he had any rights to her after he broke her? She was cleaning up his mess, and she didn't want him involved in any way.

"Please, just let me finish.

"You go to Harvard, I didn't even apply to college. I'm working at a fucking 7-11, for god's sake. You're going to be so successful, you _deserve_ to be _so_ successful. I'd only drag you down. And I hate myself so much for coming here and dumping everything on you, but I don't want you to think I broke up with you because I don't love you. I broke up with you _because_ I love you. Because I love you too much to chain you down. I told you I wanted you to be mine forever, but it can't be like that. Remember when I told you that one day you would go to some college and marry a lawyer?" he asked, his eyes glassy.

Veronica nodded, a tear running down her cheek, her nose and cheeks red from the cold and the pain. "Well, it wasn't an insult. It was a truth. Veronica, you're my everything, but you deserve so much more than me. 

"I'll leave now. I just needed to find you, and tell you that I'll try and let go. I mean, it's practically impossible for anyone to forget you, let alone me. I'll always love you the most, never love another. But I want you to be happy, to have what you deserve. You deserve Jeremy, and Harvard, and an amazing life. I deserve to watch from the sidelines. As long as you're happy, I will be too, so don't worry about me. Goodbye, Veronica, I love you."

Jd wiped a dripping eye on his sleeve and turned around. Veronica stood, shocked, tears pouring out of her eyes. He didn't understand, she never _would_ be happy without him. SHe didn't love Jeremey, and she never would. Because he was her first love, and her forever. Jd was getting away. She let him get away once, she couldn't do it again. "Jd, please wait.

"I- ugh, this is stupid! Don't you see how stupid this is?!"

_Now an angel will die_

  
_Covered in white_

  
_Closed eyes and hoping for a better life_

  
_This time, now we'll fade out tonight_

  
_Straight down the line_

  
_Just straight down the line, oh, mm_

"I don't love him! It's you, it's always been you! Do you think I could ever be happy without you with me? These months have been hell. It's cold and it's dark and the world has been _so_ unfair, and the worst part was, I didn't have you! I didn't have you, or Martha, or Betty, or even the goddamn Heathers, because you all just gave up on me!" she yelled, her breath forming a cloud not caused by the cigarette.

"And you think that's been easy? Do you think it's _easy_ to love you? To- to love you, and to hear about your amazing new Harvard boyfriend, while you live your life without me? It is so fucking _difficult_ loving you!"

"Then _stop_ loving me!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. "God, Jd, just _stop_ loving me and leave me, break me like the last time!" 

"I can't!! I can never stop, it's like a fucking disease! And the worst part is, I'll always have to end up leaving you!" he yelled, wrapping his trench coat tighter around himself. _Wow, he really never could get ride of that thing,_ Veronica thought.

"But now you're here. And I'm not letting you leave again."

_Now they say_

  
_She's in the class A-Team_

  
_She's stuck in her daydream_

  
_Been this way since eighteen_

  
_But lately, her face seems_

  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_

  
_Crumbling like pastries_

  
_And they scream_

  
_The worst things in life come free to us_

It didn't matter who ran to who, but Veronica didn't know anyway. She hadn't a clue as to how she got in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, as the snow fell on their shoulders. But when their lips met, and her hands met his face, she wasn't cold anymore. The light that he blew-out raged back in, a fully-fledged fire. "I'm sorry, Veronica's I'm so sorry..." he mumbled into the kiss, their hands viciously traveling to anywhere they could reach.

And with that, she was his again, undeniably and unashamedly. 

_Fly, fly_

  
_Angels to fly, to fly, to fly_

  
_Angels to die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So, as you may notice, there is only a part one to my last chapter, no part two. That's because... drumroll, please... I have made it into its own fic! It's on this AO3, so i hope you'll go check it out! Happy reading, love ya xx


End file.
